


Space Heater

by Player_1



Series: Ephemer the Graveyard Janitor [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark Inferno is Ephemer's Heartless, Gen, Graveyard Squad, Janitor Theory, Platonic Cuddling, Slight Crackfic, That's it...That's the story, mentions of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: This is the story that asks the question, "There's two fire-based characters in this series: one's a stop sign with kids, another's a murderous set of roller-flames, so why can't they be walking heaters?"





	Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

> For your information:  
Ephemer: Plain  
Dark Inferno: **Bold**  
Vanitas Remnant: _Italicized_  
This may be a different format than my other stories, but I hope you understand and enjoy what I have here!

As far as I know, this is worse than Agrabah.  
For such an empty world, why in Kingdom Hearts above did it have to get so cold? Time and time again I've asked that same question as the burning sun sank, sapping away everything I enjoyed with it and leaving me shivering down to the bone for hours on end.   
_Maybe I deserve a dirt-nap, at least the dead got it easy...-What in the world am I talking about? I'm already dead...kinda..._

I could only sigh, letting myself get consumed by the fog, no matter how brief.  
"I'm so...fed up with this." My teeth chattered between my irritation; "There's _no way_ I'm freezing to death, not now."  
Even so, my options were noticeably slim, stalling me further as the seconds ticked to possible hours.

Of course, being in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing to make a fire with, and I don't want to waste my magic for more than one night. And as Terra's armor glimmered in the moonlight, even as Vanitas was nowhere near the rocky spike he usually stalked, I definitely didn't want to poke either bear anytime soon...As if they're up for a "slumber party" right now.

I only have one failsafe available...and I guess it really is a do-or-die situation then. 

~ 

If it wasn't for the lantern-like flame dancing off the Fissure's walls, I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face. While the stars and moon were pretty and undeterred by the clouds above, I did not want to make that sight my last. But lo and behold, my Heartless was hovering by the cavern's lip, staring into the inky darkness like he was facing an army.

"Inferno?" I softly called out, though I was teetering on the edge of crabbiness; "I really need your help." Thankfully enough, his stance lowered, locking his gaze onto mine with a pronounced worry.  
**"Is something wrong?"**  
"Of course, but-...I know this may sound stupid, but I'm freezing my butt off right now." Despite the potential frostbite, I felt a blush on my cheeks; "Would it be alright if I stay with you, to try and warm up?"

There was another beat of silence, stealing a glance at the void like he was expecting something to pop out of the depths, before he dismissed his blades with a defeated sigh.  
**"Very well then." **  
Muttering a brief "Thank the Light" in the meantime, I slid my back down the crag once more; watching Inferno's roller-flames die down as he did the same. Despite the minute distance, the heat radiating from the Heartless was akin to a fireplace, warm and inviting. Still, another blush came to me.  
_Doesn't he think this is awkward in any way? I know I need him to survive the night, but he may need to learn about personal space..._

"So, um...What were you doing tonight? You looked pretty busy." I tried to stave off the unease building in my chest.  
**"It is simply my duty."** He stoically replied as always, **"I need to make sure there is no ill intent at all times."**  
"You mean the Heartless?"  
**"And rogue Keybearers as well. No matter what, I must stay vigilant." **  
_Well, I wouldn't call them "rogue", per se...This is a world of ancient history, after all, of course they'll be curious._  
"But you do this all night? That's got to be tough."  
**"I don't mind, I'm fine being the first line of defense."**  
_Are you going to put the hell-storm of tornadoes into account?_  
"But you have to take care of yourself." I unconsciously grumbled, "Terra and Vanitas get some shut-eye too."   
**"And that should explain why you're here?"** I could almost hear the chuckle in his voice.  
  
"I'm just..._special_, right? You said so yourself." In an absent sense of caution, I leaned onto his arm; "So that's why I-..." At that moment, I almost melted with bliss.  
_He's so warm...Or maybe it was just the hypothermia talking, but it's been way too long since I felt warm..._  
_I mean...wasn't I supposed to feel warm myself? _

"Oh yeah...I _definitely_ needed this..." I sighed with euphoria, quickly closing the distance; "Why in the Worlds didn't I do this sooner?"  
**"Who knows? It might as well be another lost mystery."** I barely heard his chuckle as a yawn made way.  
"You don't think this is weird, right?"  
**"I don't see why not. As long as you're satisfied, I will say the same." **  
"Alright...Thanks for protecting us, Inferno."  
**"You're welcome."** Very soon, my eyelids began to drift shut; **"Goodnight, my Light."**  
"'Night..." For once in a very long time, I slept comfortably all throughout the night.

~~~

That moment turned into a ritual of weeks, keeping ourselves satisfied with small chat and our overall company. As much as this satisfaction has become a habit for my Light, I wouldn't call it an unwelcome one. Though the multiple variations of using my body as a lounge might come into consideration later...Even so, as his soft snores filled the silence on this particular evening, there was no reason to disturb such peace.  
The Dark presence stalking the scene _would_ be an issue, though.

_"You just look pathetic right now, you know that?"_ The irate Remnant noted, casually leaning against the Fissure's cleft; _"He has you wrapped around his finger. I'm surprised you caved so easily."_   
**"Is that all you have to say about this?" **I shot a menacing glare; **"He's not like us, so take that to mind, Remnant."**  
_"Sure, and you should also mention how pathetic he is with that Keyblade of his. He might be as worse as my other half."_   
_What a terrible choice to compare..._My malicious grin went completely unnoticed. 

**"Funny you should say that..." **Ephemer unconsciously curled closer to my chest, oblivious to the waking world, **"I guess you never learned the phrase."**   
_"And what's that? I'd rather be bored to death than hear you lecture me." _  
**"That won't be the case, my friend. Have you ever heard of 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? I'm sure Ephemer would _gladly _remind you when he gets his strength back."** If I could see his face, it would be gone paler than bone, **"But for now, you're going to have to talk to me. Or would you rather want to disturb Terra at this hour?"**  
_"Whatever."_ Vanitas surely tsked, _"If you need me, I'm going to sleep, like every sane person is supposed to do."_  
  
Finally, and thankfully enough, we were left to our own devices, whittling down the hours to the bone.   
_Even if Ephemer mentioned it before, do I really need to sleep? _  
With that thought plastered in my mind, I pressed a hand to his curly threads, forgiving to my unknown callouses.  
_From the looks of it, it seems rather satisfying...Perhaps a couple of minutes won't hurt._

~~~

Every morning since then started out the same; waking up to the first rays of sun hitting my eyes, beckoning me to embrace tomorrow with ambition and Light, greeting Inferno with a smile and 'good luck'. He never got up after me, keeping true to his word as he remained rooted to the Fissure, preparing for the possible end times, striking down anything without remorse. _This_ morning, however, was something different...If it wasn't for the deep, rumbling earthquake of a snore shaking me awake, I would've slept until noon.   
_But this never happened before, right? Did something put him to sleep?_   
With the thought trudging me out of the daze, surveying the stretch of dust and rock for anything out of place. Of course, not a single Heartless or loiterer reared their ugly head, so we were in the clear...strangely enough.

_Did Inferno really go to sleep on his own? I should be proud of it, but now I can't sleep..._   
"...Inferno?" I softly tussled his shoulder, "Inferno, get up."  
Nothing, not even a twitch.  
_Is this what Skuld goes through when I oversleep? Boy, the tables turned for me..._  
  
Surprisingly enough, a plan hatched in my brain. With a cautious and slow precision, I pried myself out of his grip (even if he's out cold, he holds on _tight_), quickly ducking into the Fissure with anticipation.  
_I know he's going to hate me for it, but hey, it's the least I can do to wake him up. _  
Even so, with a deep inhale, I prepared for the possible beat-down to ensue. So I inhaled...and screamed, echoing with all its might and surely ringing in my ears.  
Inferno, unfortunately enough, awoke with a mightier roar, flames burning deep and red as his blades were easily drawn; darting around the field for any sign of the "threat".

_I know he's going to kill me for this, but I don't care... _  
"...Morning." I peeked out of my possible cover, holding back my laugh; "Sorry for the wake-up call..."  
Once again, I was surprised myself as he extinguished himself, dissipating his murder-sticks as he rubbed the bridge of his not-nose.  
**"_Remind me_...the next time you do that." **  
"Well _sorry_ for the late memo, but you were sleeping like the dead."  
**"Oh...I see."** He looked already defeated, **"How long has it been?" **  
"Let's see..." Leaning up towards the sky, avoiding the blinding rays as well, I counted off the hours in my head. "What do you know? It's almost 11."

_Well, I was close about sleeping till noon...But we usually get up four hours earlier than that._  
**"I'm so foolish. Why would I ever take Remnant's advice?" **  
"'Cause he has nothing better to do." I pouted slightly to prove the point; "Besides, do you _really_ think some random Keyblade wielder is going to waltz up here in sub-zero weather?"  
**"I-...I suppose not."** If he had a proper face, I was positive he would be blushing by now; **"Forgive me, I was thinking ahead of myself." **  
"No problem, insomnia does that to people..._and_ as we learned today, the same goes for the Heartless."

And just like that, we shared a laugh, our joyous voices echoing through the desolate ruins.  
**"Now then, what's our plan for today?"**  
"I was hoping for some training. You know, since I got you...fired up?"  
Thankfully enough, he let the joke slide with a slight harumph, **"That seems fair, but I'm not going easy." **  
"Have it your way, I need the extra cardio." 

Even at the thought that destruction waits around some unseen corner, we could only laugh and enjoy the time we were given, working away the rest of the morning (and soon-to-be afternoon) all until the sun went down again. 


End file.
